1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizing means for compactors of the home appliance type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compactors for compressing household waste or trash have come into use in recent years. Such appliances include a ram or platen which descends into a bin or receptacle containing the trash to effect the compaction. The receptacle may be mounted in a drawer which is slidable out of the compactor to deposit trash to be compacted and to remove the compacted trash. The receptacle is usually designed so that at least several days, and more often, a week's compacted trash may accumulate in the bin before the bin becomes filled and it is necessary to carry the compacted trash out to the garbage.
Given the high food waste content of household trash, it will be readily appreciated that offensive and undesirable odors will emanate from the trash prior to its disposal. As a result, it is a common practice to provide a means for masking the odors of the compacted trash.
Typically, an aerosol spray container is provided which sprays a deodorant on the trash. However, the use of an aerosol spray container suffers several shortcomings. In some schemes, the aerosol container is mounted in the compactor cabinet and activated by opening the door through which the trash is inserted or removed from the trash compactor. This often causes the aerosol to squirt on the user's hand as the trash is inserted or removed.
In other arrangements, the aerosol spray is activated by the descent of the ram. Since deodorant is not usually needed at this time, because the compaction process serves to suppress odors, this approach is inefficient.
Still other schemes provide a means which may be actuated by the home owner to provide the aerosol spray. However, this requires the odor rise to obnoxious levels before the user takes corrective action.
In all of the foregoing arrangements, intermittent deodorization of the compacted trash is provided by the aerosol spray.